


Making Of A Music Video 2.0

by Littleawkward1



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleawkward1/pseuds/Littleawkward1
Summary: Carole &  Tuesday finally make a music video. And during filming, some unexpected turn of events brings these two closer than ever.





	Making Of A Music Video 2.0

After the performance in the Mars immigration memorial hall, Carole and Tuesday's popularity skyrocketed. That performance went down in history as the "Miraculous 7 Minutes" and everyone all around the universe were talking about them.

The next day after the performance, their album debuted. The girls had totally forgotten about it, both still filled to the rim with giddiness from the day before. It was all they could talk about with each other. Having their idols, family and friends being there with them, singing for the entire world to see. They were completely dumbfounded when Gus and Roddy came to their place the day it dropped, informing them that in just half an hour of it being released, it hit number 1 on the music charts.

"We're what!?" Both girls shouted, eyes practically bulging from their heads.

"Number one." Roddy replied, typing on his phone then facing the screen to the girls. Gus nodded, hands on his hips and with the most proudest expression on his face.

Looking at the phone, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. The numbers to their album kept rising. "No way!"

Getting dizzy, Tuesday fell backwards. Carole quickly caught her. "Wah! Tues! Get ahold of yourself. Oh no... She broke again." 

Since then, they continued on doing what they loved most; making music with each other. 

It wasn't until a couple months later one morning that something popped up into Tuesday's head. Carole was cooking breakfast while Tuesday was in her own world sitting on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. "Hey Carole?" She said, changing her position on the couch to look over at the other girl. Carole gave a low hum in return.

"You know there's something we haven't done at all since debuting."

"And what's that?"

"We never made a music video for any of our songs."

Carole stopped what she was doing for a beat, thinking about it for a bit before responding. "You're totally right. We haven't made one since-"

"That crazy AI."

The two were silent for a moment. 

"Let's make a music video!" 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day in the studio, the girls told everyone about it. 

"We never really did get to make a music video huh?" Gus said rubbing his chin. "We have the money for it now to actually produce it with a high quality AI. Hm... Alright! Let's do it!"

Carole and Tuesday high fives each other. "Yes!"

"I'll make a few calls to people that can help out in just a bit. In the meantime what kind of video do you two want?"

Carole moved about the room dancing while Tuesday shyly fidgets in place. Both taking turns saying what they wanted, a stream of ideas soon come out of the two girls. 

"I want one where zombies attack!"

"I'd like to be protected by a cute bodygaurd."

"Or we're in a gang fighting a whole bunch of enemies."

"Maybe where i'm riding with a cute person in their car and us riding off into the sunset."

"Dancing! There has to be dancing at the very end or something!"

"It should be romantic."

"It should be badass!"

Gus sighed, shaking his head. "These are the same ideas you guys came up with the first time. Don't you want something different?"

"But the way that AI did our video ended up being nowhere close to how we wanted it." Carole replied. Tuesday nodded, agreeing.

"Are we going to be adding robots into it again as well?"

"No no no! No robots. Never again..." Roddy shouted. Everyone looked over at him sitting in a corner. He was visibly pale. "Limited... edition. Gone. Forever..." He quietly muttered. 

"Your guy's ideas are shit." Tobe then but in out of nowhere.

Despite working with him all this time, both Carole and Tuesday still get offended by him. "That's so rude." Tuesday exclaimed.

"It's shit, but i can make that shit work."

"Huh? What do you mean YOU can make it work?"

"Tobe are you sure about this?" Gus asked.

Tobe merely stood up from where he was sitting and tipped his hat. "No AI needed to direct this shoot. I'LL be the one to conduct this whole damn shit of a music video." 

"EHH?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short first chapter, but they are longer in the future ones i promise. Anyways we never really did get an official music video made for these two in the anime so here it goes! I've got quite of a few different scenarios for how i want this fic to play out. Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
